Vengeance (chapter 6)
[[Datei:IDW_50_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #50 (IDW)]]Vengeance (chapter 6) ("Rache", Kapitel 6) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 7. Oktober 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #50 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Vengeance" #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #51 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|The final battleTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello/Metalhead **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Tang Shen (in Rückblick) **Nobody und Alopex **Professor Honeycutt, Harold Lillja und Leatherhead *Foot Clan **Karai **Shredder **Kitsune **Koya und Bludgeon **Bebop und Rocksteady **Oroku Maji und Masato (in Rückblick) *Utroms **Krang Handlung thumb|240px|Der letzte AnsturmSiegessicher holen Rocksteady und Bebop als erste zum finalen Streich gegen die Turtles aus, als sie eine unangenehme Überraschung erfahren: Donatello - dessen Verstand nach wie vor in Metalheads Roboterkörper wohnt - drängt die Foot-Mutanten mit seinen eingebauten Lasern und dem Arm-Flammenwerfer zurück und gibt so seinen Brüdern Zeit, sich wieder auf die Beine zu rappeln. Splinter (und auch Leonardo) ermahnen ihre Brüder, ihren Verstand gegen rohe Kraft einzusetzen und mit einem kühlen Geist den Verlauf des Kampfes unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. thumb|left|160px|Cleverness gegen UngestümUnter diesem Rat beginnen die Turtle-Brüder nun mit Kalkül gegen ihre Gegner zu kämpfen. Raphael und Michelangelo formen ein geschlossenes Team gegen Rocksteady und Bebop; Leonardo knöpft sich Koya vor; und Donatello geht auf Bludgeon los. Im Verlauf des Gefechts kann Leonardo Koya durch ein Umgehungsmanöver aus dem Hinterhalt überraschen, ihr einen Arm brechen und die Schwungfedern ihrer Flügel stutzen. Donatello kann einen Moment der Ablenkung vonseitens Bludgeon, der sich um Koya sorgt, ausnutzen und blendet den Haimutanten mit seinen Scheinwerfern. Raphael und Michelangelo beginnen ihre Feinde mit gezielten Sticheleien so sehr aus dem Konzept zu bringen, dass sie blind vor Wut versuchen, die Turtles in Grund und Boden zu rammen; doch deren geschickte Ausweichsmanöver führen nur dazu, dass sie lediglich die Wände der Arena und auch gegeneinander die Köpfe einrennen, was sie nur noch mehr in Rage bringt. thumb|160px|Geheime EinflüsterungenWährend der Kampf sich jedoch vor ihren Augen abspielt, führt Kitsune ihr heimtückisches Manipulationsspiel mit Alopex heimlich weiter fort."Vengeance" #5 Mit ihren telepathischen Kräften beginnt sie der Fuchsmutantin einzuflüstern, dass die Turtles - oder auch jeder andere -, egal wieviel Schläue und Geschick sie besitzen, den Schlauesten der Schlauen (d.h. ihnen beiden als Füchsen) letztendlich immer unterlegen sein werden. Erst Angels Stimme reißt Alopex aus ihrer Trance und lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kampf zurück. thumb|left|160px|Alles oder nichtsZur gleichen Zeit auf Burnow Island bereiten Professor Honeycutt, Harold und ihr geheimnisvoller reptilischer Helfer sich darauf vor, den vom Neuankömmling herangeschafften Ooze-Vorrat in einem Sitz aufzubrauchen, um die Heilung von Donatellos biologischem Körper zu beschleunigen. Harold und Honeycutt machen sich ernsthafte Sorgen darüber, was eine mit einem Schlag so hoch verabreichte Dosis für mögliche Nebenwirkungen haben könnte; aber ums Wohl ihres Turtle-Freundes wegen setzen sie rasch alles auf eine Karte und leiten die Infusion des Mittels in Donatellos gebrochenen Körper ein. thumb|160px|Reise in die VergangenheitIn der Arena, während seine Söhne immer noch gegen die feindlichen Mutanten kämpfen, versetzt Splinter sich in eine meditative Trance und lässt sein Bewusstsein in die Tiefen seiner eigenen Erinnerung zurückgleiten, zurück zu der Zeit seines alten Lebens als Hamato Yoshi. Er erinnert sich an den Zeitpunkt zurück, an dem der Shredder ihn und seine vier Söhne kaltblütig hat hinrichten lassen;"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 dann an eine Meinungsverschiedenheit kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Meister Maji und Masato,The Secret History of the Foot Clan #3 und #4 in welcher Sakis aufgestaute Rage und Yoshis innere Ruhe sich so stark kontrasitriert haben; später an ihre gemeinsame Zeit als Jugendliche, in welcher sich dieser Wesensunterschied zwischen ihnen bereits herauskristallisiert hat; und letztendlich in einem gemeinsamen glücklichen Augenblick, den sie als unschuldige Kinder - und Brüder - miteinander verbracht hatten. thumb|left|160px|Ein Abtritt...Indessen haben sich Koya und Bludgeon sich wegen ihrer Behinderungen vom Kampfplatz zurückziehen müssen, doch Bebop und Rocksteady erweisen sich trotz zahlreicher Kollisionen gegeneinander viel zäher als gedacht. Die Turtles beschließen daher, die Sache nun selbst zu bereinigen; Leonardo will gerade den Angriff befehlen, als Donatello ihn stoppt und sich dann aufführt, als bekäme er ein Telefonat. Gerade als Rocksteady und Bebop sich den Turtles mit ihrer alten Kampflust wieder nähern, weist Donatello seine Brüder an, sich still zu verhalten, weil er davon überzeugt ist, dass nur ein unkonventionelles Mittel die beiden erledigen kann. Und dann, nach einem Abschiedswort, sprengt er zur allgemeinen Überraschung seinen Roboterkörper per Selbstzerstörung in die Luft! thumb|160px|... und ein WiedersehenBebop und Rocksteady werden von der Explosion schwer angeschlagen, aber nicht vollständig ausgeschaltet. Gerade versuchen sie sich schwerfällig wieder auf die Beine zu arbeiten, als ihnen plötzlich zwei Hiebe von einem metallenen Bo ihnen den Rest geben - geführt von Donatello, der in seinem nun vollständig geheilten Körper wieder vor ihnen steht! Der verlorene Sohn wird von seiner Familie mit stürmischer Begeisterung wieder willkommen geheißen, doch dann muss Splinter seine Söhne schweren Herzens bitten, an seiner Stelle, gemäß den Regeln des Turniers, den Endkampf gegen den Shredder zu beginnen, da er bei seiner Reise in die Astralebene bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, seinen Erzfeind zu schlagen. Der Shredder verkürzt schroff vor Ungeduld diese Familienunterredung und wählt als Ort des Endkampfs das Dach seines Hauptquartiers aus, damit "der Himmel Zeuge seines Verderbens sein soll". thumb|left|240px|Turtles vs. ShredderDie beiden Gegenparteien versammeln sich nun auf dem Dach des Penthouses unter den Sternen des Nachthimmels: Alopex, Angel, Karai und Kitsune als Zuschauer, und Splinter (der mit seiner meditativen Suche fortfährt), die Turtles und Shredder als Kombatanten. Zuerst greifen die Turtles ihren Erzfeind ein und können ihm einige Treffer verpassen; doch der Gegenschlag des Shredders erfolgt mit tödlicher Präzision und schickt sie nacheinander zu Boden. Die Turtles nehmen einen erneuten Anlauf, doch der Shredder ist ihnen im Zweikampf mehr als über. thumb|160px|Ein Feind fälltDoch in dem Augenblick, als nur noch Splinter und der Shredder übrig sind, erwacht Splinter aus seiner Trance und und stellt sich seinem Erzfeind mit den Worten, dass er bei seinem Rückblick in ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit endlich entdeckt hat, mit welchem Mittel er gegen ihn antreten kann. Sowohl in ihm als auch in Saki wohnt das selbe Feuer in ihren Herzen, die selbe Wut, die ihnen ihre innere Stärke verleiht; doch wie Masato ihm einst gelehrt hat, liegt der Kern in der Sache darin, ob man dieses innere Feuer zu zügeln versteht oder sich von ihm kontrollieren und so verzehren lässt.''IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' Mit seiner Liebe zu seiner Familie hat er endlich gelernt, sein eigenes Feuer zu zügeln, damit es ihm die Stärke verleiht, die Seinen vor Sakis Zugriff zu schützen. Der Shredder hingegen ließ sich von seiner Arroganz in den Glauben, er wäre unbesiegbar und der Tod hätte keine Macht über ihn, hineinsteigern.''IDW Villains Micro-Series #8: Shredder'' Und noch während er diese Worte ausspricht, vollführt er einen Überraschungsangriff mit Leonardos Katana - und fällt den Shredder mit einem einzigen gezielten Schnitt in die Brust. thumb|left|240px|Ein ehrenvoller AbgangSaki sackt schwer getroffen auf dem Dach zusammen. Splinter begibt sich zu ihm und wechselt mit ihm einige letzte Worte, mit denen er an die Freundschaft appeliert, die sie einst miteinander geteilt hatten. Mit dem Tod vor Augen beschließt der Shredder, seinem Ende mit Ehre zu begegnen: Er nimmt seine Handklaue und bereitet sich für [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seppuku Sepukku] vor, mit Splinter als seinem Sekundanten. Er wendet sich mit einigen letzten Worten an Karai (mit Worten des Stolzes an ihre unerschütterliche Treue''IDW Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'', "City Fall" #6 und #7) und an Kitsune (mit dem Versprechen, dass er wieder zu ihr zurückkehren wird); dann stößt er sich die Klaue in den Leib und wird von Splinter schweren Herzens enthauptet. thumb|160px|Karais AngebotNach getaner Tat begibt sich Splinter wieder zu seiner Familie, doch noch während er sich um ihr Befinden kümmert, gesellt sich Karai zu ihm. Da der Shredder, der Oberhaupt des Foot Clans, tot ist, fällt ihr nun die Führerschaft zu; aber nach dem, was sie in dieser Nacht erlebt hat, wähnt sie sich noch nicht für diese Aufgabe bereit. Um die Wurzeln der wahren Ehre zu finden, will sie eine Pilgerreise in das Land begehen, in der alles angefangen hat - nach Japan -, und deswegen entschließt sie sich, die Führung des Clans an Splinter abzugeben, und bezeugt ihm als neuen ''Jonin'' ihre Treue. Und Splinter, der schon vorher fest von Karais Ehrgefühl überzeugt war,"Attack on Technodrome" #4 nimmt dieses Angebot an. thumb|left|240px|Dem neuen Morgen entgegenErschüttert und verwirrt darüber, was sein Vater getan hat, wendet sich Michelangelo von seiner Familie ab und verschwindet in der Nacht; Splinter hält ihn nicht zurück, da er versteht, dass sein Sohn Zeit brauchen wird, um mit den für ihn so unerwarteten Entwicklungen zurecht zu kommen. Er gibt Karai die Erlaubnis, soviele ihrer Leute auf die Pilgerfahrt mit sich zu nehmen, wie sie als ausreichend empfindet; Kitsune jedoch bleibt hier in New York unter Hausarrest zurück. Und mit einer letzten wehen Erinnerung an Oroku Saki im Herzen versammelt Splinter den Rest seiner Familie und blickt auf die nächtliche Stadt hinunter, bereit, seinem neuen Schicksalslauf zu begegnen. Epilog: Feudales Japan: thumb|160px|Ein neues Geheimnis aus der VergangenheitNach der Hinrichtung Hamato Yoshis und seiner Söhne"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 verlassen der Shredder und seine Leute die Szene der Bluttat, die jedoch auch von einer dritten Partei aus der Ferne beobachtet worden ist; nämlich von zwei Utroms - Krang und seinem Offizier Lieutenant Sulfurch. Krang ist neugierig darüber geworden, was an Hamato Yoshi und seiner Familie die persönliche Aufmerksamkeit des Shredders erweckt haben könnte, und befiehlt daher Sulfurch, den Leichen zur Analyse Genproben abzunehmen, damit er vielleicht etwas findet, womit er diesen "schwertschwingenden Barbaren" endlich beikommen könnte...The Secret History of the Foot Clan #1 und #4 Bildergalerie IDW 50 09.jpg IDW 50 12.jpg IDW 50 30.jpg IDW 50 33.jpg IDW 50 45.jpg Trivia *Der Endkampf zwischen Splinter und dem Shredder verwendet Elemente aus der finalen Konfliktszene des 1990 Live Actionfilms. *Die Erstausgabe dieser Geschichte wurde mit insgesamt 17 Coverversionen publiziert, darunter eine Originalskizze der Turtles vom Zeichner Jack Kirby und eine von Kevin Eastman tuschierten Kopie dieser Zeichnung. Ebenso existiert eine Schwarz-Weißversion des üblichen Kevin Eastman-Covers für dieses Comic, speziell kreiert für die New Yorker Comic Con 2015.[http://tmnt-ninjaturtles.com/tmnt-50-idw/ TMNT - A Collection: "TMNT #50 (IDW)"] IDW 50 00 Kirby.jpg|Cover Art: Jack Kirby IDW 50 00 KirbyEast.jpg|Cover Art: Jack Kirby und Kevin Eastman Neudruckversionen *''Vengeance, Part 2'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2016 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)